Dulce arrogancia
by Suzu-san
Summary: No siempre es un buen cuerpo lo que define una persona. Aunque, ¿realmente una apuesta te puede hacer cambiar por completo? A veces, los amigos se juegan cosas inimaginables por ti... Y eso te demuestra cómo te valoran. [InuKag]


¡Muy buenas! Este, para que tengáis compasión, es mi primer fanfic serio de Inuyasha. Antes, en uno que otro foro, había hecho chorradas, pero de este me siento (por el momento) orgullosa. ¡Espero que os guste! Es Inuyasha X Kagome (que conste que odio esta pareja… hago el fic para superar mi fobia xD), pero será una pareja difícil, difícil… Tendrá toques de Miroku X Sango, y algo también (aunque lo dudo) de Kôga X Ayame y, si me viene, me las arreglaré para poner Sesshomaru X Kagura. Y, aunque parezca mentira, seguramente **HABRÁ LEMON** de la pareja inicial.

**¡PARA FANS DE KAGOME!:** Que conste que qué Kagome no tenga buen cuerpo y –al principio- no sea todo lo guapa que desearían muchas fans, no lo hago por el odio que siento hacia Kagome, sino porque es mi idea de fanfic y así lo hago. No me odien por eso xD.

¡Así que no hablo más y pongo el fanfic ya!

**DISCLAIMER**: Ni Inuyasha ni sus personajes me perteneces… aunque… si me dieran a escoger, con Kôga me basta… (Babas xD)

_**..Dulce arrogancia..**_

_By: Aya Igarashi_

Capítulo I

Apuesta

Kagome Higurashi nunca había sido una chica demasiado guapa. Desde pequeña, cabía decir que había recibido bastantes burlas por parte de los niños de su edad a causa de su voluminoso cuerpo, demasiado por su edad y su estatura. Reconociendo que nunca había gustado del todo a nadie, pues se fijaban más en su aspecto físico que en el encanto de chica que era en realidad, y eso le causaba, incluso a la edad de dieciséis años, algunos momentos depresivos en su vida de adolescente.

Sango era su mejor y única amiga chica. A todo el mundo le extrañaba verla siempre con 'aquella tipa' que era Kagome, pues Sango Tsukushi era una mujer escultural, popular y demasiado alta para su edad. El centro de atención, pues su pelo largo, marrón, brillante… nunca pasaba desapercibido allá en donde iba. Su esbelta figura, cuerpo escultural, poca tripa y muchas curvas. La chica perfecta, con carácter, orgullo y segura de si misma. Kagome y Sango, a pesar de ser prácticamente polos opuestos, se parecían mucho.

Desde la pequeña edad de cuatro años las dos chicas se conocían. Sus madres se conocían, eran buenas amigas de siempre, y sus padres se odiaban entre ellos. Aunque tampoco les importaba. De pequeña, Kagome vivía prácticamente en casa de Sango, y viceversa. Confiaban mucho en ambas.

El mejor y, también único, amigo de Kagome era Kôga Akimitsu. Ciertamente era un chico encantador, alto, musculoso y con el pelo largo, graciosamente recogido en una cola alta, con un pequeño pero bello flequillo. Mirada segura, penetrante, con ojos azules celeste, orgulloso y, encima de todo, muy sentimental. A él, a pesar del aspecto 'asqueroso' según la gran mayoría de la gente, encontraba a Kagome de lo más guapa. Esa chica era para él, seguro estaba, aunque sabía que a ella no le gustaba en absoluto y, aunque esto le entristecía, era el mejor amigo que alguien puede tener.

Su instituto no estaba del todo mal. Un simple instituto de Japón, en Tokio, sin nada más interesante que la chica que vende el pan en la hora de comer. Era más bien humilde, aunque había de todo. Sí, de _todo_. Y aquél todo, según él mismo, era el 'hijo de papá', rico y creído de Inuyasha Konosu. Era rico, era tonto, era creído, orgulloso, asqueroso, y muchos más insultos terminados en 'oso', cada cuál más malo que el anterior. Tenía fama de mujeriego, pues según las encuestas había salido con considerables chicas, pues a pesar de su arrogancia era extremadamente bello. Pelo largo, con un extraño color dorado, unos mechones que caían por delante sus orejas y unos ojos raramente vistos de color miel.

Pero… ¿Saben qué era lo peor de Don Perfecto? Que, sin siquiera quererlo, se ganó un amor de una chica que él mismo despreciaba…

-.-

7:30 am.

Sonó el despertador.

Por fin el primer día de instituto después de todo el verano esperando ver de nuevo a sus amigos. Despertándose perezosamente, Kagome se levantó de la cama, yendo hacia el baño, peinándose y lavándose los dientes, como de costumbre. Y, también como de costumbre, se miró a si misma con asco al espejo. Vio sus curvas de grasa, su poco pecho, sus piernas demasiado anchas, sus grandes mofletes y el pelo tirando a grasiento. Ella era así, y por eso se reían. No creáis que nunca intentó adelgazar, es simplemente que tenía ese complejo. Estaba un poco gorda, y no podía hacer nada. Aunque tenía que reconocer que se debería acostumbrar a dejar de comer chuches y chocolates entre horas y apuntarse a algún gimnasio o hacer algún deporte.

Cerró los ojos, diciendo de nuevo aquella promesa en su mente que sabía que no cumpliría.

Una voz la distrajo:

-¡Kagome, hija! –ahí estaba su madre-. ¡Llegarás tarde, venga!

Suspiró. Las palabras de cada mañana.

-¡Sí, mamá! –contestó-. ¡Ya mismo bajo!

Se apresuró a ir a su habitación, poniéndose su típico uniforme de color verde de falda, unos zapatos y unos calcetines largos, con una blusa blanca y un pañuelo rojo en el pecho. Otro día de burlas y desprecio.

Echó una mirada rápida al reloj, viendo que con la tontería del espejo eran ya casi las 8, y tardaba media hora al llegar al instituto con el autobús, que empezaba a las 8:30.

Bajó rápidamente hacia el comedor, viendo la mesa puesta con la sopa y el arroz preparados, con los palillos justo al lado.

-Buenos días, mamá –saludó.

-Hola hija¿dormiste bien? –preguntó. Antes de dejar contestar a su hija, dijo-: Oh, Kami, Kagome-chan… ¿Quieres llegar tarde ya el primer día?

-Por favor, mamá, siempre llego bien –le reprochó la joven.

-¡Porque siempre acabas corriendo!

Sin ganas de responder, cogió sus palillos y empezó a comer su arroz a machas forzadas, tragando de vez en cuando la sopa, como siempre, demasiado caliente para ella. Su madre tenía razón, y ella lo sabía. Siempre, aunque se levantara una hora más pronto, terminaba con el tiempo justo por llegar a la hora en el instituto.

Terminó de comer pronto, y se fue corriendo hacia la parada del bus, que quedaba cerca de su casa. El bus acababa de parar. Suspiró. Menos mal, el día empezaba… 'bien'.

Subió, como cada mañana, viendo que, como siempre, no había ni un asiento libre, y tampoco nadie se tomaría la molestia de dejarla sentar. Todo eran chicas de su instituto, aunque a la mayoría no las conocía, y si las conocía, solo de vista.

Miró dentro de su bolsa y sacó un MP3 rojo, dispuesta a pasarse el viaje escuchando música. Lo encendió, iluminándose la pequeña pantallita de azul. Sonó la canción de Hikaru Utada, llamada Time Will Tell. Adoraba esa canción, al igual que a su cantante.

Bajó del bus en la parada correspondiente. Ahora solo andar un par de minutos y el instituto la esperaría. Caminó en su dirección, esperando de todo corazón ver, antes que a nadie, a Sango y a Kôga, esperándola como siempre con una sonrisa y energías renovadas para el resto del curso, cosa que ella era incapaz de tener.

Miró su reloj. 8:26. Cuatro minutos y las clases empezaban. Se puso a correr como podía y entró en el recinto del instituto, al patio lleno de arena que tantos años llevaba ya viendo. Recorrió su mirada por el patio, pero ni rastro había de sus amigos. Estarían en clase.

Subió. Todos estaban en clase, menos, por suerte, el profesor.

-.-

7:30 am.

Sonó el despertador.

Sus ojos marrón chocolate se abrieron al acto, se levantó y se fue directamente hacia el baño, lavándose los dientes, peinándose y lavándose la cara, pero, aunque no hubiera hecho nada de eso, todas seguirían encontrando encantadora a la gran y popular Sango. Se fue a su habitación, se puso el uniforme del instituto y bajó a desayunar, como siempre, un tarro de arroz, sopa y ciruelas. Oh, le encantaban las ciruelas. Las rojas y dulces ciruelas.

-Hola mamá –le dijo cuando entró en la sala-. ¿Y papá?

-Se fue ya a trabajar –le contestó su madre-. ¡Oh, mi hija! –Cambió de humor, ahora con lucecitas en los ojos-. ¡De nuevo al instituto¿Ya tienes éxito¡Claro que sí¡Cómo tu madre!

-Oh, mamá, no empieces.

Su madre calló, poniéndose con mirada seria, mirando fijamente a su hija a los ojos:

-Ya… ¿Ya no me quieres?

-Mamá…

Antes de dejar que Sango pudiera decir nada más, su madre cogió un pañuelo blanco (¿De dónde lo sacó?), mientras lo mordía de la forma más dramática que alguien puede hacer, empezando a llorar desesperadamente. Sus piernas le 'fallaron' y cayó al suelo, con una mano tapándose los ojos y la otra señalando a Sango de la forma más descarada posible. La chica simplemente suspiró, con una cotita de sudor en su nuca: ya estaba acostumbrada al papelito de su madre, y, de hecho, le gustaba a todo el mundo menos a ella.

Pasando literalmente de su madre, cogió su mochilla y salió de su casa. Vivía cerca del instituto, así que diez minutos caminando le bastaría para llegar al edificio.

Llegó cuando faltaban aún quince minutos para entrar. No había prácticamente nadie, así que decidió subir a clase a empezar a ordenarlo todo, pues era ella la delegada.

Al entrar a clase, por su sorpresa, se encontró con una persona.

-Oi, Miroku-kun –saludó la chica-. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

El chico se giró. Miró sorprendido a Sango, pues cuando ella entró no se percató de su presencia, así que le pilló desprevenido.

-¡Sango-chan! –gritó el chico. Era un buen amigo de la castaña-. ¿Cómo estás? –le dedicó una sonrisa-. Pues… como siempre me levanto pronto pues vengo más temprano para pasar el rato.

Miroku era un chico muy simpático. Quizás un poco salido en ocasiones, pero te sabía escuchar y era muy buen chico.

-Ah… -Sango se quedó mirando al moreno-. ¿Cómo te fue el verano? –dicho eso, quiso con toda su alma haber podido retroceder el tiempo y no haber dicho nunca esa pregunta.

-Pues bien. Mi familia y yo hemos ido en una casa de verano,… ¿Sabes aquella que tenemos en el norte de la montaña de al lado del pueblo de pescadores llamado Yoroido? Pues entonces allí conocimos a… -pero Sango ya no lo escuchaba. Miroku era de aquella gente que hablaba, y hablaba, y hablaba y seguía hablando. Le decías hormiga y te acababa contando la biografía de un elefante enano. Y él hablaba, convencido que la chica le escuchaba.

Ciertamente Miroku era muy guapo. Era alto y delgado, de cuerpo esbelto pero sin embargo con bastante músculo. Tenía las piernas bastante delgadas, y raramente lo veías con pantalones anchos. Llevaba el uniforme completamente puesto, sin la camisa ni ninguna parte un poco más desabrochada de lo que tendría que ir. Pelo corto, negro intenso con una pequeña cola en el cogote. Tenía un poco más de ceja de lo habitual, y los ojos tan oscuros como su pelo. En la oreja izquierda llevaba puesto un gracioso pendiente de aro, pequeño, aunque a nadie le pasaba desapercibido, pues en Japón está prohibido ir con complementos a las escuelas.

-Y, entonces, fuimos a comernos un pastel de chocolate, aunque le insistí a mi madre que lo quería de fresa y…

Sango suspiró. Tendría que aguantarlo hasta que terminara su relato como tantos otros: "Y nos lo pasamos muy bien. ¿A que tienes envidia, Sango¿a que sí?"

-.-

7:30 am.

Sonó el despertador.

Kôga entreabrió un ojo, miró el aparato que tanto ruido hacía y lo apagó. Tenía un despertador azul, con un botón en la parte superior que, cuando sonaba, pulsabas ahí y, durante cinco minutos, callaba. Hubo entonces cinco minutos de tranquilidad y silencio en la casa del chico, aunque no duraron mucho.

El despertador sonó de nuevo.

Kôga lo apagó de nuevo.

Cinco minutos después, volvió a sonar.

Kôga volvió a pasar.

A la cuarta vez que sonó, Kôga se levantó enfadado, cogió el despertador de la mesita de noche y lo tiró con furia contra la pared. El cacharrito azul se partió por la mitad, le salió la pila y las agujas se sacaron de sitio, desmontando así el aparato.

-Oh, qué bien… Lunes y otro despertador roto –se reprochó a si mismo.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando otro reloj donde poder saber qué hora era, pero en su cuarto los relojes duraban lo que dura el chocolate en la boca de la que está escribiendo esto. Se levantó, se puso un jersey y bajó a su comedor.

Como siempre, su madre no estaba y tampoco su padre. Ella estaba trabajando, y él… bueno, su padre murió hacía mucho tiempo, así que tampoco le sorprendía. En la mesa de la cocina había un simple tarro de arroz y un plato de anguilas, con una nota al lado.

"_Querido Kôga _–leyó el chico-, _hoy no puedo estar contigo en la mañana, pues tengo que ir temprano al trabajo. Si el arroz está frío pásalo por el microondas un minuto. ¡No llegues tarde al instituto! Cuídate. Mamá."_

Releyó la nota de nuevo y frunció el ceño. "Hoy no puedo estar contigo por la mañana". Definitivamente, él no hubiera puesto eso. Hubiera escrito algo más realista, como por ejemplo: "Hoy, como cada siempre, no puedo estar en todo el día". Aunque tampoco le importaba no verle más que algún domingo u otro; su madre le ponía de los nervios, y sus continuos novios aún más.

Comió rápido, pues tenía la impresión de que llegaría tarde. Miró el único reloj que aún quedaba con 'vida' en la casa y casi pegó un grito. ¡Las 8 en punto! Oh, Kami, menudo primer día iba él a tener. Se levantó sin siquiera haberse terminado las anguilas y cogió la mochila del rellano. Iba a salir por la puerta, pero su cuerpo notó algo.

Tenía que ir al baño. Y con urgencia.

Se fue corriendo al piso de arriba y entró al baño. Después de hacer lo que tenía que hacer, se miró al espejo y casi pegaba otro grito. No se había peinado, ni lavado los dientes, ni la cara. Vale, los dientes pasaba. Cogió el cepillo y se peinó rápidamente su pelo largo, se hizo la coleta y se puso su cinta en la frente. Abrió el grifo y puso, literalmente, la cara debajo de el chorro de agua durante un segundo, y luego se fue sin siquiera secarse.

Bajó y, al salir por la puerta, empezó a correr como un desesperado. Ahora debían ser las 8:20, probablemente. No era que viviera lejos del instituto, al contrario, no le quedaba demasiado lejos, pero en diez minutos tampoco llegaba. Corrió como pudo mientras con una manga se secaba la cara, aunque no daba demasiado resultado y decidió dejarlo cuando casi se choca con un par de farolas.

Cuando al fin vio el instituto, giró la calle y entró por la puerta que daba al patio. En aquel momento, oyó con horror el típico "ding, dong, dang, dong" de las entradas a clase.

-¡NOO! –gritó a si mismo-. Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…

Bonita mañana aquella.

Entró, se cambió los zapatos y subió las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso. Corrió el pasillo sin aliento y se detuvo delante de su aula. Sabía que el profesor estaba dentro, así que se detuvo un poco, cogió aire y se esperó cinco minutos para recobrar el aliento perdido: llegar tarde por llegar tarde, que llegue bien.

Abrió la puerta del aula.

-Lo siento, señor profesor, no volverá a pasar… -la frase de costumbre.

Al no oír nada, prosiguió a abrir los ojos. Toda la clase le estaba mirando, hasta el profesor, asombrados. Vio a Kagome y a Sango sentadas a sus puestos, como sus amigos Ginta y Hakkaku, como siempre, juntos en primera fila. Le extrañó que ellos también le miraran con esta cara de alcornoque. ¿Acaso tenía algo de raro? A no ser que aún llevase la cara mojada o tuviera un trozo de despertador en la cara, no entendía nada. Tal vez es que sus sospechas eran ciertas y era verdad que todo el mundo estaba loco. Quién sabe.

-Etto… Señor Akimitsu,… ¿Cree usted de verdad que esos pantalones son reglamentarios para nuestro centro? –le dijo el profesor, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qu…?

Antes de que pudiera ni siquiera dejar de hablar, toda la clase se empezó a reír. Bueno casi toda: Kagome lo miraba con preocupación, sabía que algo iba mal; Ginta y Hakkaku, por respeto, supongo, se estaban dejando la vida intentando aguantando la risa que les provocaba la situación que ni Kôga mismo sabía que había provocado; Sango, por su lado, estaba con una mano en la cabeza, medio desesperada, y con la otra mano, le estaba señalando abajo.

Entonces, optó por mirarse los pantalones.

De poco no grita.

Oh, Kami-sama¿por qué hacerle eso a un chico inocente? Y es que, cuando se dio cuenta de que, casualmente, llevaba sus pantalones de pijama… bueno, no se puso a reír, precisamente.

-¡¡Te sientan bien los lobos, Kôga!! –gritó uno que ni siquiera conocía, mientras se reía.

Cierto¿qué pasa? Sus pantalones de pijama tenían un… un estilo moderno, y eran ENCANTADORES. Le iban los lobos, así que… ¿por qué no ponerlos también en el pijama? Oh, claro, tenía dieciséis años.

En vez de ponerse a repartir hostias a todo el mundo, como sus instintos le decían, optó por hacer una reverencia, cerrar la puerta, ajeno al escándalo y irse a su casa tranquilamente, sin prisas, recorriendo las calles que había recorrido corriendo, ahora tranquilo. Se cambiaría y volvería al instituto a segunda hora, y, ya puestos se compraría un despertador nuevo. Sí, eso haría.

-.-

-Oh, Kami-sama, Kôga es tan… tan…

-Es un baka, Kagome.

-No, mujer, pero es raro.

-Puede ser un encanto de chico, si eso quieres decir, pero es un baka.

-¡Oh, Sango! No te pases¿sí?

La hora del patio había llegado. Kagome y Sango estaban al patio, como todo el mundo, esperando al lado de la puerta la llegada del chico, aunque estaban seguras que hasta la hora de comer tampoco llegaría ni estaba interesado en ello. Mientras, ellas se dedicaban a hablar.

-¿Tú crees que llegará antes de la hora de comer? –preguntó Kagome.

-Yo lo que creo es que llegará después de comprarse el despertador nuevo –le contestó la de ojos chocolate.

-¿Vas a llevarle este año la cuenta, también? –dijo Kagome divertida.

Sango no contestó a la pregunto más con una mirada. Sonrió: -A propósito Kagome-chan –empezó-¿has adelgazado, verdad?

La morena no contestó. Realmente se veía tan mal como siempre.

-No creo… ¿por?

-Te veo mejor –dijo ella con su habitual energía-¡mucho mejor!

-Oh, Kami¿tan mal estaba antes?

-Deberías tener más confianza.

Entre ellas quedó un silencio, aunque ni por asombro incómodo. A menudo les pasaba; para ellas era igual el silencio o la conversación, disfrutaban igual estando juntas. Kagome miró a Sango incómoda. Hacía tiempo que le quería decir, pero no se atrevía: no era que no confiara en ella, pero le daba vergüenza. Ella, Kagome, se veía demasiado poca cosa al lado de la ojimarrón, aunque sabía que ella no pensaba lo mismo.

-Sango-chan… -empezó con inseguridad-¿tú… me ayudarías a adelgazar?

Al fin lo soltó.

-Sabes que estás bien, Kagome –le contestó ella, sorprendida.

-Sango, no quiero que me engañes –la miró de reojo.

La chica quedó un segundo en silencio. Kagome era una chica encantadora, aunque para nada tenía fuerza de voluntad.

-Vale, está bien, pero tómatelo en serio.

-¡Oh, arigatô!

Estuvieron de nuevo hablando, más animadas que antes. Siempre pasaba, cuando alguna de las dos quería decir una cosa y no lo hacía, sus conversaciones estaban un poco muertas, pero cuando salían a la luz sus pensamientos o sus dudas, ya podían hablar con normalidad.

El timbre sonó de nuevo, y así siguieron a la siguiente clase. Naturales, la asignatura más aburrida de todas, concretamente física y química. Y Kôga todavía no había llegado.

-.-

Finalmente, Kôga apareció a la hora de comer. Vino con los pantalones de uniforme y con una bolsa: en ella llevaba un despertador, esta vez verde clarito, una bolsa de patatas y un bocadillo de jamón salado. Saludó a Ginta y Hakkaku, quienes le siguieron hacia Kagome y Sango, donde se dirigía Kôga. Ginta y Hakkaku no eran precisamente amigos, pero se podía hablar con ellos, y les caían bien a las chicas, pero eran un poco raritos.

-Ei –dijo como único saludo el chico lobo-¿qué hay?

Las chicas se miraron.

-Llegas al instituto con pantalones de lobos, tardas tres horas en ir y volver de tu casa que está a menos de veinte minutos de aquí y encima sólo dices un simple 'ei',… -empezó Sango, echando la bronca.

-Mujer, que también he dicho '¿qué hay?' –le dijo Kôga, con una risita burlona.

-¡Éste no es el caso! –dijo Sango.

-Oi, chicos, ya… -dijo Kagome. Sango y Kôga casi siempre se estaban picando.

El chico miró a Higurashi. Sonrió a su manera.

-¡Kagome! –gritó, haciendo que todos en el cuarto se giraran hacia él, haciendo como si hasta ahora no hubiera visto a la chica-. ¿Cómo te fue el verano, princesa?

'Princesa'. Ya tenía un nuevo mote para aquél curso. El anterior había sido 'mi pequeña'.

Le hubiera gustado decir al menos un 'bien', o, simplemente, decir alguna cosa, pero algo le retuvo:

-Oh, Kagome-chan… Estás tan gorda como siempre¿te lo he dicho ya?

Los tres se giraron, y vieron detrás suyo a… 'ella'. Ella, la más bella. Y la más baka. La morena se estremeció al sentirse bajo vigilancia de aquellos ojos negros, fríos y calculadores, su pelo negro y suelto, su sonrisa de hielo… Kikyô, era ella. Y a su lado Inuyasha. Eran pareja, los dos igual de fríos, bastardos y creídos.

-Si, y tú tan esquelética como siempre, Kikyô Omino –le dijo igual de fríamente Kôga.

Inuyasha lo miró con recelo. Odiaba a Kôga, al igual que él odiaba a Inuyasha.

Kikyô habló:

-No lo digo por tu aspecto físico –dijo, dirigiéndose a Kagome, quien la miraba con temor-, lo digo porque en un mes hay la fiesta de navidad, como todos los años –sonrió cruelmente-. Lo digo porque… ¿no querrás ir así, verdad?

La tensión y el odio se podían cortar con unas tijeras.

Sango miraba a Kikyô. Odiaba que se metieran con Kagome, aunque fuera el mismo director de la escuela quién lo hiciera no le perdonaría una ofensa hacia su amiga. Y, claro está, menos por parte de Kikyô. Se mordió el labio, aunque no pudo contenerse:

-¡Pues que sepas que Kagome-chan adelgazará! –dicho eso, miró a Kagome y le puso una mano en el hombro-. ¡Más te vale creerlo!

Kikyô empezó a reír.

-Hagamos una apuesta… ¿qué tal si esta chiquilla, si no adelgaza para la fiesta, mi _papá _–miró a Inuyasha, pues se refería al padre de él- se encargará de dejar sin trabajo a su papá?

Desde luego, el padre de Inuyasha, Inutaishô, adoraba a la novia de su hijo y desde luego también tenía mucho, mucho poder en todas partes. Asquerosamente repelente.

Era una apuesta arriesgada. No hacía falta decir que Kagome para nada quería jugarse el trabajo de su padre, pues por él vivía toda la familia –-su madre, su padre, ella y Sôta, su hermano pequeño--, pero tampoco quería perder contra aquella bruja.

Aunque Sango contestó antes que ella.

-¡Adelgazará, y estará _perfecta_ para el baile! –dijo, poniendo una énfasis especial en dicha palabra.

-Sango, yo…

-Muy bien –dijo Kikyô-, pero no te será fácil…

Los dos se retiraron. Sango miró a Kagome con una mirada de disculpa, aunque ella sabía que no se arrepentiría jamás de lo que había dicho u hecho. Y claro estaba también que Sango nunca pediría perdón a la tipa esa de Kikyô. En lugar de un 'lo siento' o un 'perdóname', la ojimarrón optó por otra cosa:

-Ya sabes¿no, Kagome?

_**Continuará…**_

Aquí termina el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, aunque puede que no sea demasiado largo. **¡Dejad reviews por favor! **Es mi primer fanfic de Inuyasha, y los comentarios me ayudan a mejorar. Por los que dudan, también odio a Kikyô. XD Aunque creo que es más pasable que Kagome… (Lo siento Yuna xD). ¿Agradecimientos? Sí, bueno, a María, que cuando le dije que haría un InuKag casi me mide la temperatura XD, a Eli-oneechan, pues por el simple hecho que ella lo leyó y se me ocurrió cuando hablaba con ella, y quizás también a Yuna, que se quedó así O-O cuando un día al msn le digo que estoy haciendo un InuKag xD ¡Al menos léelo y deja review!

_**Kiss for you…**_

_**..Ayeτ·Tâн..**_


End file.
